A filament cutterhead for a brushcutter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,857, the filament cutterhead having a base body in which two cutting filaments may be inserted from opposing sides from the outer face of the filament cutterhead. The cutting filaments are retained on the filament cutterhead via pivotable pawls. The free ends of the cutting filaments protrude into an inner space which is open toward the lower face of the filament cutterhead. In order to remove the cutting filaments from the filament cutterhead, for example for replacement, the internal free ends of the cutting filaments may be gripped by the operator and the cutting filaments pulled inwardly.
It has been shown that the inner region of the base body which is open toward the lower face of the base body may become very soiled during operation. Cut material, for example cut blades of grass, may remain suspended at the free ends of the cutting filaments and promote the accumulation of further soiled material.